Sometimes Angst Is Overrated – The Karaoke Escapad
by StoryDiva
Summary: Written for a ficathon. Bobby&John. Total fluff. Having fun at a party and enjoying karaokewell, John begrudgingly for he is John.


**Title: ** Sometimes Angst Is Overrated - The Karaoke Escapade 

**Author: ** storydivagirl [at] hotmail [dot] com 

**Disclaimer:** not mine. property of marvel as most good things are. 

**A/N: ** This was written for a ficathon and I was asked to produce John/Bobby fluff. I aim to please with the schmoopy. 

**Archive: ** let me know first. 

This was hell. His own _personal_ hell, John decided as he flicked the wheel of his lighter, attempting to alleviate his discomfort at witnessing Jubilee do the Electric Slide. He got caught up in the rhythm of the lighter-continuing to roll his thumb over the wheel, smile at the flame, and extinguish it just as quickly. Bobby always commented that John got a faraway look when he played with his lighter, like the sounds and sight of the orange flame held him spellbound. Tonight he hoped that was the case as he attempted to remove the images of classmates dancing from his mind's eye and scowling at the smiles etched on everyone's faces. He didn't understand what was so cool about balloons and disco balls and cheesy music nor did he comprehend Xavier's reasoning for throwing a party after everything that happened at Liberty Island. War was brewing in the air. People wanted the mutants, "freaks" as they so cleverly deemed them, gone from sight andit was not the time to be pulling out the teachers' vast collection of eighties music. 

"This is lame," John said, turning to his side and expecting to find Bobby standing there. Bobby was usually his partner in crime during these things. At least, Bobby's presence made it bearable. At least, with Bobby by his side, John had someone to mock everyone else with for being sopedestrian. 

His eyes moved over the group and he shook his head dismissively when he noticed Bobby hovering in close to Rogue, probably telling one of his stupid jokes where he forgot the punch line halfway through. John sighed, another flick of the lighter, and muttered, "Abandoned for a girl. How cliché." 

That had been happening a lot lately. Bobby blowing off a game of basketball to take a walk with Rogue, Bobby forgetting that he and John were going to a movie because he was playing footsy with Rogue, Bobby being a complete ass because he wanted to impress Rogue. It was enough to make John want to regurgitate his party punch all over himself. 

John didn't think it would bother him so much if it weren't all a complete lie, if it wasn't Bobby once again trying to be what everyone else wanted. John had hoped to wear off on Bobby in that sense, to make him understand that if other people couldn't see how amazing he was, fuck them. John heard Rogue giggle and say, "Oh Bobby" with another small laugh. He rolled his eyes and had to admit, that yeah, it did bother him and he would still feel that way no matter what the circumstances were surrounding Bobby's sudden infatuation with Rogue. 

_It doesn't make sense_, he thought. And it didn't. It wasn't right and it couldn't feel right to Bobby. _It couldn't_. He couldn't even touch Roguedid Bobby try? She was probably all smooth and liquidy to the touch, cooling to a guy like Bobby, whereas John was stubbly and hot. Fire and ice-sometimes they just didn't mix. 

John groaned outwardly when the grating sounds of Dolly Parton encircled him and he watched his classmates pair off and rest their chests against one another, probably attempting to touch each other's souls. It was a revolting spectacle to witness, horrifying displays of affection to the sounds of "I'll Always Love You" by Dolly Parton, but even worse was the fact that Bobby seemed to have been infected with the cheesy chromosome, grinning like the Cheshire cat and dancing around like a lunatic. 

This wasn't the Bobby that John knew. This wasn't _his _Bobby. His Bobby understood John's cynical outlook on life. His Bobby was the one who snuck into John's room late at night so that the two of them could plan their futurea future far away from the Xavier School and this room and this fucking dance that reeked of adolescence. No, this Bobby in front of his eyes was trying too hard, wanted too much to be like everyone else, and John couldn't tolerate that. Because it made one thing startlingly clear: they were different and they always would be. 

John turned to leave. He walked across the room, trying to appear like he fit in and was simply socializing. He noticed the professors and Xavier watching with a detached amusement from the corner and searched for an alternate exit. In his haste to exit, he bumped smack into Bobby. He rolled his eyes, biting his lip to keep from lashing out, and started to walk away. 

Bobby grabbed his arm and John felt that familiar tug run through him. John forced an aloofness to his voice that he didn't feel and said, "I think I've had all I can stand of quality bonding time." 

"John, c'mon, give it a chance." 

"I don't think so." 

"Is this because-" 

As if reading Bobby's mind, John cut him off, "You can do whatever you want with your little friend, Bobby. You don't owe me an explanation." Though he didn't really believe that. He wanted an explanation, wanted to know how Bobby could blow him off like that, how he could forget the exhilaration of one brief kiss between them. 

"Enough with the angst, John. Can't you let it go for one night? It's a party for god's sake. Even you can let go of your indifferent routine long enough to lighten up and have some fun." 

"Like you? Maybe I can find a lost soul to dance around with to 'Tainted Love' or make a giant ass of myself by serenading a fellow classmate," John paused, folding his arms and appraising Bobby. He flicked his hand the way he would his lighter and asked, "Is that what you want me to do, Bobby?" 

Bobby crossed his arms, mimicking John's stance, and replied, "Maybe." 

"You really want me to find a giggly girl to canoodle with in the corner or maybe get her a glass of punch. Are you sure that's what you want, _pal_?" 

Of all the responses John expected, and quite a few ran through his mind, he did not count on Bobby laughing in his face. He couldn't decide if this was some sort of bravado or if Bobby was simply riding out a sugar high, but either way John wasn't particularly fond of this new development within his friend. John glared at him, but Bobby continued to laugh. Bobby clutched his stomach for a moment-acting as though John's words were the funniest thing ever-before reaching out and squeezing John's upper arm. John wanted to remain annoyed but Bobby's touch energized him in ways he had hoped to avoid. 

After a few moments of unadulterated laughter, causing the eyes of the entire school to land on the two of them, Bobby responded, "You're such a baby. Why can't you come out and say what you want?" 

"I always say what I want." 

"Liar." 

"Aren't you the one who accuses me of lacking tact?" 

"That's different." 

"Whatever. I'm out of here." 

"John. Stay. Please," Bobby replied in an almost hushed whisper that made promises ring through John's ears and drill in his chest. 

"Why? I've ingested enough cheese to last a lifetime, Bobby." 

"Stay for me." 

John looked around, shrugging, pretending he didn't know what Bobby was hinting at. His eyes locked on Rogue. She looked so small and shutdown andhow had he not seen it before? She couldn't threaten him or his relationship with Bobby. She was a shell of a girl, someone who had been through an ordeal who needed to work through it. He knew that feeling well enough. He understood what it was like to feel shut off from the world, from every other person, because he was different-those emotions were still prevalent in him. It was only after he met Bobby that he could control it. 

Bobby was just being Bobby. He was befriending the girl that even other mutants had labelled "weird." He was trying to make her feel like she belonged somewhere. And, even though it pained John to admit it, he was behaving like a jealous idiotthough he would claim that it was the horrible music that broke him, or maybe Bobby's optimistic view of the world. So John did the only thing he could do. He sighed and smirked. Smirked in a way that let Bobby know that he knew that Bobby wanted him before replying, "You're asking a lot of me, Bobby. They've played DeBarge_twice_." 

Bobby laughed and his hand moved up to rest on John's shoulder. It was an innocent move of its own accord, but something in the way his fingers crawled across John's chest before stopping on his shoulder made all the air leave John's lungs in one subsonic whoosh. He was surprised to find himself still standing up and, in the surrealness of the moment, found himself reaching out for Bobby. John clasped his hand on Bobby's shoulder-the two of them looking more like teammates for some sport than the whatever they were-and grinned smugly. His other hand snaked around behind Bobby and, ignoring the fact that everyone was watching them, pulled Bobby to him. 

"Where's the slow music when you need it?" John questioned. 

Bobby's grin grew broader, stronger, sexier as he leaned in closer to John. He motioned to their other classmates and said, "I think you mentioned a serenade." 

"I was being sarcastic." 

"Not anymore you're not," Bobby replied, pushing John toward the stereo system. 

John shook his head, "No way. I'm not singing. Have you heard me sing?" 

"I have. It wasn't pleasant," Jubilee commented. 

"Did I ask you?" 

"Well, I thought-" 

"Go ahead, Allerdyce," Bobby said. He winked at John and added, "Or are you chicken?" 

"Chicken? Me?" 

"I'm with Bobby. I think you're scared," Rogue shouted from the opposite corner of the room. 

John made a mental note to seek vengeance on that girl in the future and instead planned to settle for a snide remark in her direction for the time being-but he was thrown off by the fact that his classmates were chanting. Chanting his name. Like they were the crazed audience waiting in avid anticipation for the appearance of the Rolling Stones. 

Bobby hollered to everyone, as if it wasn't already embarrassing enough, "It's karaoke time! Everyone gather around!" 

To John's horror, everyone did. He shook his head and said, "I can't sing." 

"That's the fun of karaoke, John," Rogue replied. 

"So you go first," John replied, motioning with his arm for her to step up next to him. 

"Are you kidding? That's social suicide," Rogue countered with an amused grin. Again John made a note to get that girl. Who knew she harboured a mean streak? 

Bobby stepped forward and handed him a comb. John looked at it dubiously and Bobby shrugged, "We don't have a microphone. This will have to do." 

"I'm not singing." 

"Yes, you are. I already picked out the song." 

"And you picked out the song? I thought the entire point of karaoke was that I got to pick out my own melody to torture the rest of you with? I mean, what are you exactly? My punishment on earth?" John questioned. 

Bobby simply shrugged again, as though he couldn't be bothered to respond, and rejoined the others who had formed a semi-circle around John. He gulped down air, unsure of what he was expected to do. Everyone was smiling and laughing and their eyes were all directed on himand it wasinsane. Stupid parties. He hated stupid parties that ended up with drunken (okay, more like caffeine-and-sugar-induced) karaoke, especially when he was the innocent victim forced to participate. 

The familiar melody started and John rolled his eyes. Bobby always did think he was funny. He wasn't. He was lamein that endearing sort of way, of course. 

_"Watch out you might get what you're afterCool babies strange but not a strangerI'm an ordinary guyBurning down the house"_

Bobby whistled and shouted, "C'mon spoil sport. Sing." Bobby nudged Rogue, who was watching with an amused leer on her face much to John's dismay. Bobby said in a faux whisper, wanting everyone to hear him, "It's John's theme song." 

"I don't have-" 

Bobby cut him off, "Sing." 

"I don't do karaoke." 

"You do now." 

There was something in Bobby's voice that told John he wasn't kidding around and that it was in his best interest to sing the damn song. He knew it well enough. It was a joke he and Bobby had. Of course, it was supposed to be privatenot for the entertainment of the entire school. John sighed. He would get even later. For now, it was time to sing. He gripped the comb and sang quietly, _"Hold tight wait till the party's overHold tight we're in for nasty weatherThere has got to be a wayBurning down the house"_

As the music continued, John closed his eyes and tried to pretend that no one else was there except for Bobby. It was just him and Bobby, joking around, choosing theme songs like they were wannabe superheroes. He sang out, _"Here's your ticket pack your bag: time for jumpin' overboardThe transportation is hereClose enough but not too farMaybe you know where you areFightin' fire with fire"_

Bobby whistled and shouted, "Go John!" 

John grinned. He couldn't help it. There was no doubt in his mind that he looked incredibly dorky and that he would regret this come the morning, but in that moment, in the midst of his classmates clapping and laughing, he found himself dancing around in front of everyone. He shook his hips, channelling his inner Elvis, and pouted his lips as he continued to croon, _"All wet hey you might need a raincoatShakedown dreams walking in broad daylightThree hun-dred six-ty five de-greesBurning down the houseIt was once upon a place sometimes I listen to myselfGonna come in first placePeople on their way to work baby what did you expectGonna burst into flame"_

As the song approached its end, John found that he was completely into it. His eyes locked on Bobby's, who had this know-it-all-didn't-I-tell-you-that-it-was-possible-to-have-fun-at-a-party expression on his face, and John knelt down in front of Bobby. Yes, this he would definitely regret in the morning, but he didn't care right now. Right now, he was enjoying himself and loving the smile plastered on Bobby's face. He reached for Bobby's hand, so cooling to the touch of his palm, and sang out, _"My house S'out of the ordinaryThat's might Don't want to hurt nobodySome things sure can sweep me off my feetBurning down the houseNo visible means of support and you have not seen nuthin' yetEverything's stuck togetherI don't know what you expect starring into the TV setFighting fire with fire"_

When the song ended, John sprang up and bowed as everyone around him clapped. It was such an odd thing-exhilarating and dumbfounding at the same time. He prided himself on always hovering on the edge of things at the school, unwilling to commit himself to much because he knew how quickly things changed, but it felt good to be a part of something, even if it was in the vain of foolishness. As everyone's chatter died down, John moved closer to Bobby, close enough that he could smell the mixture of Bobby's cologne and mouthwash. He grinned, inhaling the scent as he leaned _ohsomuch_ closer. Bobby's breathe stung John's lips and John said, "Happy now?" 

"Not quite," Bobby replied. Off John's baffled expression, Bobby wrapped his arms around John's neck, pulling him in close. He taunted John at first, nipping at his bottom lip a few times before committing entirely to the kiss. When he did, John could almost taste the steam coming off the two of them as he tried to shut his mind down, processing the fact that Bobby's lips were on his-Bobby's lips were engulfing his own in front of the entire school. That couldn't be written off as a mistake or an experiment or being caught up in the moment. It was a real moment between the two of them. A connection. 

John instinctively tightened his grip on Bobby, pulling him closer, needing to feel his chest against his own and trying to pull him inside of him as if it was possible. Bobby's lips parted slightly and John swept along the inside of his mouth delicately, savoring the taste of him. John felt Bobby press closer to him as well, wanting as much contact as possible, until he finally pulled away. 

Bobby grinned, a few classmates made whooping sounds while the others maintained mouths agape, and said, "Wow. I should make you sing more often, John." 

"Not necessary." 

Bobby noticed everyone watching them. At first, he appeared flustered-John was unsure whether it was the kiss or the fact that there were witnesses to their intimate exchange-and he fumbled backwards. John reached out and steadied him, causing Bobby's grin to grow even bigger. Bobby looked around at everyone and said, "Okay, who's going to go next?" 

"It depends. Do we all get to kiss you when we're done?" Rogue asked. 

John laughed as Bobby's face turned ten different shades of red and he sputtered out, "Well, I don't thinkI meanJohn might get jealous." 

John rolled his eyes, pretending that was a load of crap, and replied, "Smooth Bobby." He pulled Bobby back toward him. John could read him so easily in the moment. He was expecting another kiss, so of course, John didn't. That would be too easy, too expected. Instead, he handed the comb to Bobby and said, "Your turn, Iceman." Everyone giggled and John said, "If you can't guess Bobby's theme song, it's a song made popular by the very cool Vanilla Ice." 

"No," Bobby argued. 

John nodded and said, "Fair is fair." 

"This was to teach you how to have fun. I know how to do such things, therefore I don't need to sing." 

"Aww, c'mon Bobby. Don't we all deserve to hear your white boy rap about freezing cold temperatures?" John asked. His eyes glimmered with mischief and he added, "And if you could throw in a bit of the running man while you're singing, that would be greatly appreciated." 

John motioned to where the so-called DJ was changing the music and the sounds of Vanilla Ice filled the air. John winked at Bobby as he took the stage in front of everyone and couldn't help but rethink his earlier proclamation regarding this party. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Maybe a little bit of fun was just what he needed. 

_{Fin}_


End file.
